<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why, how you entrance me. by abbyannabananaella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304624">Why, how you entrance me.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyannabananaella/pseuds/abbyannabananaella'>abbyannabananaella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, kinda fluffy i guess, two horrible manipulators fall in love, what the hell is going on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyannabananaella/pseuds/abbyannabananaella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Horde Prime sought out for one thing. peace across all universes. and for that to happen certain sacrifices must be made.<br/>that is, he realized, that certain things can also be gained by this planet called 'etheria'. like the green-gray skinned woman that is captured along with the cat-looking one and the glittery princess. she's not like the others. not bright or happy like the princesses, but not confident and sneering like the member's of his brother's horde.<br/>she was odd, but so devastatingly mysterious.<br/>and Prime would do almost anything he could to tame her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Horde Prime/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Getting captured.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so basically Shadow Weaver gets captured along with Glimmer, Catra, and Hordak. instead of just being curious about Glimmer and Catra, prime is curious about Shadow Weaver as well. Incredibly. and he intends to find out more about her!<br/>they'll end up falling in love later on, but not right at first.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shadow Weaver bit her lip in anger as she was dragged along by two clones, with Glimmer, Catra, and Hordak behind her, in a similar situation.<br/>
"ah, rr, get off me!" Catra growled.<br/>
she attempted to scratch the clone who was holding her.<br/>
"Catra," Shadow Weaver hissed. "it's best not to struggle." She said, trying to help her.<br/>
"yeah, but I really don't fucking like this!"<br/>
"yeah!" Glimmer chimed in, kicking her clone.<br/>
Hordak grunted. "this is useless. If my brother didn't see my work as adequate, then we're all doomed."<br/>
Shadow Weaver rolled her eyes under her mask.<br/>
"greaaattt. so because you wanted to prove yourself, all of etheria is gonna die. good job." Glimmer said, absolutely no shame in her tone.<br/>
Shadow Weaver snorted.<br/>
"look, idiots. we're all prisoners now. so it's best we stop talking and just roll with whatever these dead-heads are doing." Catra scowled.<br/>
"what? catra, that's oddly submissive of you." Glimmer noted.<br/>
"it's the best course of action. As much as I hate to admit it."<br/>
"finally you listen to me." Shadow Weaver quipped.<br/>
"you guys are so aggravating."<br/>
"Hey, you're the one that got us into this mess!" Glimmer snapped.<br/>
hordak spat at her.<br/>
"ugh!" Glimmer growled.<br/>
Shadow Weaver groaned.<br/>
"glory be to horde prime." One of the clone's restraining Shadow Weaver said. Shadow Weaver looked straight ahead to see a much taller, brawnier man.<br/>
Horde Prime.<br/>
He had three left eyes. the color of his eyes were this bright lime green color. they disgusted shadow weaver.<br/>
shadow weaver had never liked green. ever. the color burned into her brain after an incident with someone else, causing the meer sight of that hideous shade of lime to make her want to hurl.<br/>
but she couldn't show any weakness in front of the leader.<br/>
not if she had any hope of escaping.<br/>
"my guests." Prime cooed softly, a sort of passive aggression to his tone in the most oddly soft way he could muster.<br/>
that kind of tone was also not a happy memory.<br/>
"you mean prisoners? i don't really feel at home right now. oh wait! maybe because WE'RE IN SPACE." Glimmer snapped, making Shadow Weaver kick her gently.<br/>
the queen grunted and just glared at horde prime instead.<br/>
"yes, prisoners maybe, but i still will find you helpful to my cause."<br/>
"your cause?" Catra asked.<br/>
"well, three of you, at least. clone, take my defective brother to the reconditioning chamber. he must learn his place in this society again."<br/>
"no... brother!" Hordak's yelps were ignored.<br/>
"you three, on the other hand..." Horde prime gestured for the clones holding the other three to bring them forward.<br/>
"are quite....curious. you... you especially." Horde prime said, looking straight at Shadow Weaver with a menacing curiosity.<br/>
Shadow Weaver pushed back tears as memories she'd pushed away for years resurfaced.<br/>
"you are trembling. why?" Horde Prime soothed.<br/>
"leave her alone!" Catra hissed.<br/>
Prime ignored her and instead cupped his hand on shadow's cheek.<br/>
"beautiful."<br/>
he gestured to the clones holding catra and glimmer.<br/>
"take them to their cells."<br/>
the clones did as they were told and took the others off, leaving shadow weaver alone with horde prime, along with the two clones accompanying her.<br/>
"why do you wear a mask?"<br/>
"that is not your business."<br/>
"it is, though. i am having dinner with you and the other two tonight. i am excited to learn more about you. first off, why the mask."<br/>
"again, i have no intention of telling you. it is private."<br/>
"hmm... not to me. Horde prime sees all."<br/>
"not everything." Shadow weaver retorted.<br/>
"tut, tut. playing hard to get won't stop me. i have my ways."<br/>
"you are foolish."<br/>
"hm, not so." he said calmly, putting a hand around her waist.<br/>
she jumped away on intstict, holding her face, on the verge of tears almost immediately.<br/>
"wha-"<br/>
the memories were coming all too quickly, resurfaceing quicker and quicker.<br/>
she remembered that touch. the person she'd loved so much.<br/>
all of it was fabricated.<br/>
She could hardly remember her anymore.<br/>
not even her name was part of her memory bank.<br/>
she'd pushed them so deep under so many layers of magic after the events had taken place, so she'd gone without the memories for a very long while.<br/>
but most recently, she'd become so very weak.<br/>
her magic was leaving her.<br/>
she was dying, and so were her memory blocks.<br/>
slight touches.<br/>
words. tones of voices.<br/>
colors.<br/>
they were causing horrible flashbacks.<br/>
shadow weaver stood up, still physically shaking. "don't. don't touch me."<br/>
"hmmm... would you like to explain what that was?" Horde prime paced forward, placing both hands on her shoulders, completely ignoring her request.<br/>
she'd expected him to.<br/>
hordak was much, much easier to subdue.<br/>
Horde prime was too much like herself.<br/>
"I can't... I can't tell you. nor do I want to."<br/>
"then begin by taking your mask off, or I will force you."<br/>
"you-"<br/>
"it is not a request."<br/>
"fine."<br/>
she shakily took a hand to her face, taking her mask off gingerly.<br/>
she enjoyed the surprise on Horde prime's face when he saw the state of her tattered, mangled and scarred face.<br/>
"how... how did this happen?" Horde prime said, his grip on her shoulders becoming more firm, demanding.<br/>
she looked into his eyes, narrowing her own to a slit. "power merely paid its price."<br/>
"meaning?"<br/>
"i made a mistake through magic in the pursuit of power. it failed, and as a result, this is what happened to me."<br/>
"Stars allow..."<br/>
"Psh, as if you really care. take me whereever you were going to before. you have seen my face. i did what you asked of me."<br/>
"yes..." He grinned.<br/>
God, Shadow weaver hated him.<br/>
"so, we haven't properly introduced ourselves." Horde prime said, walking by her side, leading her where he wanted to take her.<br/>
"surely you already know my name."<br/>
"i'd like to hear it from your own mouth. if it is even your real name."<br/>
"no, shadow weaver isn't my real name. but i have many names."<br/>
"oh, as do i. how many?"<br/>
"four."<br/>
"i'd love to hear them."<br/>
"well, my first name is my Ocular name. oculars, my species, are given names at birth by an elder. but they can change them later. mine was lunar."<br/>
"hmmm... Lunar. it suits you."<br/>
"you think?"<br/>
"yes, quite. what was the next one?"<br/>
"I changed my name when i was about thirteen. I named myself Allura."<br/>
"posh, that one sounds awful on you."<br/>
"It's not like it's your name."<br/>
"ah, you do make a point. i like lunar better though. what happened next?"<br/>
"well, i left my home island and moved to mystacor. at first they knew me as Allura, but i soon caught a nickname. Light Spinner."<br/>
"ahh, that one is long like the other one."<br/>
"and when i tried the spell of obtainment, and it failed, i joined the horde, and named myself Shadow weaver."<br/>
"i still like lunar the most."<br/>
"you may call me that if you wish."<br/>
"wonderful."<br/>
she nodded.<br/>
"you are truely beautiful, Lunar."<br/>
"thank you."<br/>
he opened two large doors. it revealed something quite... beautiful.<br/>
it was a huge library, with plants growing, sectioning off into a garden. in the far side of the room, there was a large, shiny black regal piano.<br/>
"do you like it?"<br/>
Shadow weaver looked around. "yes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Song for the dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Horde prime decides to listen to some singing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BEFORE YOU START READING!!<br/>the song she's singing is this one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gXhYNg3obpE<br/>if you want to listen to it it's pretty much what i imagine her sounding like and its a great song so give it a listen!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"why... why don't you sing something for me?"<br/>"what?" <br/>"please? i'd love to hear you sing."<br/>"why.. i mean.. I'm not all that good."<br/>Oh, Horde Prime doubted that by a quad-mile. <br/>"oh, I'm sure that's not true."<br/>she thought for a moment, and then nodded. "alright."<br/>Horde Prime smiled. "spendid."<br/>she sat down at the piano, taking a deep breath in before starting to play. <br/>and instantly, Horde Prime was entranced. <br/>her voice was so angelic, but powerful. and with every note, every word, every key she pressed, Prime fell more in love with it. <br/>when she was finished, Prime was sure he could kiss her right in that moment. <br/>no. not yet. you must tame her first. she hasn't fully warmed up to you yet.<br/>you have to wait. <br/>when he looked at her, she was staring back at him. <br/>"you were doubting yourself. you have a wonderful voice."<br/>Prime was sure he saw a bit of a blush flicker on her face. <br/>"thank you." <br/>he smiled, offering a hand.<br/>"it's almost time for dinner, love."<br/>she flinched at the nickname. <br/>"do not call me that."<br/>he smiled. "why, why not?"<br/>"because i said so. it's a touchy subject, okay?"<br/>"seriously? when are you going to tell me what is wrong?"<br/>"i don't need to feel inclined to tell you anything. not anything. I've made a mistake by showing you my voice."<br/>she looked away, ignoring his extended hand. <br/>"i don't even know what we've been doing. I've allowed myself to become weak. you've fooled me, but i will not be controlled by you." she snapped, baring her sharp teeth. <br/>Prime glared back. <br/>"i want to see catra and glimmer."<br/>he took a deep breath.<br/>"fine. I'll take you." <br/>she nodded. <br/>they reached the cell where the two were being kept. <br/>it limited the sparkly one's powers so she couldn't use them. <br/>she stepped into the lime-green force field, knealing down to the two girls, who immediately looked relieved to see her. <br/>Horde prime. the man who couldn't conquer a weak woman.<br/>he'd find a way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>comments and kudos are appreciated!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey, you either made it through or you skipped to the endnotes.<br/>regardless, thanks for reading!<br/>kudos and comments are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>